


Фаворитка

by Mlle_Lucille



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes, Tytania
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/F, Femslash, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 17:55:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1313899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mlle_Lucille/pseuds/Mlle_Lucille
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Бессюжетный ПВПшный драббл, написанный на Зимнюю фандомную битву - 2014. У императрицы Хильды нет фаворитов - зато у нее есть фаворитка.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Фаворитка

Эта женщина появляется неизвестно откуда – то ли из старой империи, то ли из новых земель, никто так и не может выяснить точно. Ее документы в порядке, ее досье безупречно – безупречно бело, нет за нею ни преступлений, ни подвигов. Она сама себя называет графиней Титания, и в пыльных дворянских книгах даже находят герб и родословное древо этой захудалой, провинциальной семьи. Лет сто о ней ничего не было слышно, а сейчас, похоже, пришло ее время. Если б империей правил мужчина, то графиня быстро сумела бы его очаровать – ведь она очень хороша, хоть глаза у нее зеленые, как у змеи. Но с императрицей труднее сладить: та приближает к себе не за красоту, а за ум, и много умников и умниц уже столпились возле ее трона. Графиня должна поработать локтями, чтобы обратить на себя высочайшее внимание.  
Графиня предпочитает работать ртом. Строгий этикет сдан в музей, теперь при дворе все держатся демократично и просто. Это почти маскарад, но нет масок: лица обнажены, а нравы свободны. «Да здравствует равенство!» – твердят восхищенные подданные, а про себя прикидывают, далеко ли от равенства до гильотины: шажок по лестнице, еще шажок, и вот, пожалуйста – нож, корзина, доска. Обычно первыми казнят миньонов, любимиц, подруг, а потом наступает очередь императрицы, и она тоже проходит по ступенькам, по зимнему пути. До чего милы эти фантазии в просвещенный век, когда уже никто не помнит, что такое гильотина, когда излечены дурные болезни и отменены дурные законы. И все же стоит завести фаворитку на всякий случай: если мир вновь перевернется, ее отрубленную голову подадут императрице для поцелуя и намекнут, что пора бежать. Прекрасное предостережение, не хуже сигнала mayday.  
По вечерам умники и умницы кланяются и уезжают домой: рабочий день окончен, они не обязаны сторожить императрицу сутки напролет. А охрана не помешает, у охраны есть строгие инструкции: не болтать и не вмешиваться, не подсматривать в замочную скважину. Как-нибудь сами разберутся, ведь взрослые же люди. В пустом дворце можно устроить не только бал, но и охоту, можно загнать и схватить дорогую добычу. Графиня не ждет, когда ее позовут в спальню, о нет, графиня сама затаскивает императрицу в постель. Это оказывается гораздо легче, чем она думала.  
– Мне кажется, меня никогда в жизни так не хотели, – чуть презрительно замечает императрица. – Что ж, на здоровье.  
– Если б вы не были императрицей, я бы вас не захотела, – отвечает графиня. – Видите ли, ваше величество, у меня встает только на власть.  
– Какое совпадение, у меня тоже.  
– Значит, вы мастурбируете, глядя на себя в зеркало?  
– Нет, я мастурбировала на кое-кого другого. Впрочем, это было давно.  
– Впрочем, сейчас я смогу приласкать вас получше вашей власти.  
– Да, попробуйте, Теодора. И пожалуйста, зовите меня Хильдой.  
– Хотите, чтобы мы были равны? Ну уж нет, так неинтересно.  
Интереснее выстраивать новую иерархию под одеялом, приказывать и подчинять себе ту, что днем держит в пальцах вселенную, как нитку бус. Графиня неспешно исследует распростертое голое тело, продвигается сверху вниз, как на экзамене в анатомическом театре, узнавая кость за костью, жилку за жилкой. У императрицы маленькие груди и острые соски, хрупкие ребра, мальчишеские бедра, родинка на животе; императрица уже родила сына и похоронила мужа – и все-таки очень молода, ей скучно спать одной. Что ж, графиня ее развлечет и сама развлечется, приучит к удовольствию, как приучают к наркотику: от небольшой дозы не будет вреда.  
– Ваше величество, – говорит она, – раздвиньте же ноги.  
Императрица усмехается и разводит колени, показывает себя, не стыдясь – было бы на что смотреть. Она возбужденная, горячая, влажная, она вежливо приглашает войти – и графиня принимает приглашение, проводит языком по бритому лобку. Забавно слышать, как императрица стонет; наверно, никто и никогда ее так не трогал, не ласкал, спрятав лицо между ее бедер. Впору прерваться и сказать сочувственно: «Что поделать, ваше величество, мужчины свирепы и ленивы, и вы это, без сомнения, знаете. Научитесь же их ненавидеть», – но графиня явилась сюда не для того, чтобы сочувствовать. Закрыв глаза, она трахает императрицу, доводит до крика и заставляет кончить; это тоже вовсе не трудно, надо только уметь взяться.  
– Ну как?  
– Очень хорошо, благодарю вас.  
– Первый оргазм в вашей жизни.  
– С чего вы взяли?  
– Первый оргазм, который вы получили с кем-то другим.  
– Теодора, как вы наглы.  
Еще как нагла, иначе ей не выжить. За спиной у графини – интриги, арест, приговор и побег, за спиной у графини – крупная игра и высокие ставки, совсем другой мир и другие законы. Ей бы теперь утихнуть и забиться в нору, а она не унимается и снова лезет вверх, отталкивается не от паркета, а от постели, и воздух, как матрац, пружинит под ее ногами. Не все ли равно, кто лежит рядом с нею и кого она обнимает? Власть очаровательна в любых обличьях, власть безмятежна, прохладна, беспола, и графиня, откровенно говоря, не хочет иметь ее, а хочет быть ею, абсолютной властью – и пускай тогда свергнутая императрица мастурбирует на нее, задыхаясь от вожделения. Впрочем, всему свое время, сейчас некуда торопиться. Графиня нежно наматывает русые волосы на руку и запрокидывает назад красивую голову императрицы, ограничивая свободу, но не причиняя боли. Жаль, нет ножа в другой руке, чтобы перерезать горло. Но графиня никого не убивает сама: это не ее дело, да и крови она боится.  
– Что же вы смотрите? Лучше поцелуйте меня, Теодора.  
– Где вы научились так отдавать приказы, ваше величество?  
– В армии.  
– Кто целовал вас в армии?  
– Мое отражение.  
– И теперь вы хотите, чтобы я стала вашим отражением?  
– Вы уже стали им. Или мной, как вам больше понравится.  
Графиня целует императрицу в жесткие юношеские губы и слышит, как разбивается зеркало.


End file.
